koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
KNS Side Stories Season 2
The following KNS side story episodes are the following within this season starting after movie 2 in the main KNS Season 2 series: Between Mov 2 & Ch 9 *Sibling from the Same Planet (Simpsons)** *Muppets from Space~KNS Style (Movie)** *Sibling from Another Series (Simpsons)** *Daredevil, Bump, and Rayquaza (Spongebob)** *Lita's Melachony~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Day of the Jerkanapes (Simpsons)** *One Phage's Trash (Spongebob)** *A Bunch of Baby Ducks~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Casablanca Memories~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Seeing Bunny (Fosters) *Little Littles (Dilbert) *Chin-Collies (South Park)** *Raye & Mina's Girls School Battle~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Treehouses (South Park) *Sylvia Begins Again (Futurama)** *Bendergeist (Family Guy) *I Am Fuming (Pink) (Simpsons)** *Amy's First Love~KNS Style (Sailor Moon)** *Five Nights At Freddy's~KNS Style (Game)** *Escaping is Hard to Do (Family Guy) *Weasel Jokes (Spongebob)** *Radio Miss Naughty (Simpsons)** *Mecha Kitten (South Park)** *Attack of the Murderin' App (Futurama)** *Mr. Nervous's First Kiss (Cow & Chicken)** *UPDATE: With Bots Like These (Rocko)* *Really Real Wrestling~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Contact Home (Fosters) *Meowth the Murderer (Simpsons)** *Hotaru the Beauty Queen (Simpsons)** *Muscle Woman~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Hoodwinked~KNS Style (Movie) *Sharks (Spongebob) *The Brer and the Loxy (Simpsons)** *Meat Your Maker~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Men in Black~KNS Style (Movie) *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure~KNS Style (Also Between OAV 3 & Ch 11 for Future Timeline) (Movie)** *Mr. Scatterbrain Goes to Osaka (Family Guy) *Mr. Scatterbrain's Secret Box (Spongebob)** *Hypno Doggy Luv (Rocko)** *Cult Heads (Rocko)** *The Bossy Games (Family Guy)** *Dizzy~KNS Style (Regular Show) *The Great Thief Detectives (Simpsons)** *Mordecai and the Rigbys~KNS Style (Regular Show) *I Dream of Gee-Whizz (Family Guy)** *Lost Our Hotaru (Simpsons)** During OAV 2A *Toy Story~KNS Style (Movie) *The Return of Harmony~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge~KNS Style (Game) *Toy Story 2~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 2B & Special 2 *Jungle, Schmungle (South Park)** *Summertime Stinks (South Park)** *Nervous of Darkness (Simpsons) *In Adelaine We Trust (Simpsons) *A Streetcar Named Miss Calamity (Simpsons)** *Zim the Lover (Simpsons)** *Control Freak the General (Simpsons)** *Much Greasy & Katie About Nothing (Simpsons)** *Last of the Pink Hat Gals (Simpsons)** *Ally Mouth (Spongebob)** *Halloween Tree~KNS Style (Movie)** *Mouser in Love (Family Guy)** *The Strongbadman (South Park)** *Mina Be Not Proud (Simpsons)** *Merry Christmas, The Strangler (South Park)** *A Very Special Freakin' KNS Christmas (Family Guy)** *I Ain't Gonna Come Home for Christmas (Simpsons)** *Academy Confidential (Simpsons)** *James' Phobia (Simpsons)** *Mr. Scatterbrain's Enemy (Simpsons)** *Miss Helpful in Chains (Simpsons)** *The Spicer House Rules (Futurama)** *Carl Loves Miss Whoops (Family Guy)** *Hiram the Katie (Simpsons)** *Trouble after Trouble (Fosters)** *Proper Protection Use (South Park)** *A Cruise to Remember (Futurama)** *Leap Rodents (Rocko)** *Swiper's Granny is a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Not Without My Capsule (South Park)** *Swiper's Granny is Still a Dirty Fox (South Park)** *Phage Borg (Spongebob)** *Mr. Tickle's Progress (Family Guy)** *The Little Misses vs the Monorail (Simpsons)** *The SSSSS Squad Get Made (Futurama)** *Team Spicer vs Australia! (Simpsons)** *Mordecai and Rigby Down Under~KNS Style (Regular Show) *30% Iron Boid (Futurama)** *Dork Bells (Rocko)** *Music Geeks (Spongebob)** *The Italian Gene (Simpsons)** *An American Tail~KNS Style (Movie) *Wheez's Girl Star (Cow & Chicken)** *The PTA Almost Disbands (Simpsons) *Country K On Strike (South Park) *Miss Naughty Sells Her Soul (Simpsons)** *Who's Afraid of the Night (Cow & Chicken)** *Bubs' Chocolate Cookie Balls (South Park) *Miss Teacher Bangs a Meowth (South Park)** *Different Vocations (Simpsons)** *Chatterbox's Date with Density (Simpsons)** *Dead Stars (South Park)** *Phagey Can't Buy Me Love (Simpsons)** *Conan Gets an "A" (Simpsons)** *Poke-MON (South Park)** *Hurricane Persnickety (Simpsons)** *Cherry Gets a Job (Simpsons)** *Flara & Beta My Dears (Fosters)** *Bobcat Badman (Simpsons)** *Kittens Misbehavin' (Simpsons)** *Last Exit to Tokyo (Simpsons)** *Team Spicer's Facts (Dilbert)** *Funeral for a Jerk (Simpsons)** *Snake-Kill Day (Simpsons)** *Days of Wine and Squeaks (Simpsons) *Chiyo's Dream Catcher (Cow & Chicken) *Black Mamba's Pregnancy (Dilbert)** *Black Mamba's Delivery (Dilbert)** *Saddlesore Galaxia (Simpsons)** *Happy Am the Egg Man (Futurama)** *Casa Del Mon (South Park) *Crazy Geist (Rocko)** *Scatterbrain & Bounce (Simpsons) *To Love and Die in Texas (Family Guy)** *This is My Jam~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Carl vs Miss Helpful & the 8th Commandment (Simpsons) *Large Adelaine (Simpsons) *Prank Callers~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Arrgh, Me Matey! (Spongebob) *Midnight Pills (Simpsons)** *Mall Wars (Fosters)** *The Tokyo Connection (Simpsons) *Hotaru the Greek (Simpsons) *Megastore Cop (Cow & Chicken)** *Mouser's Girlfriend (Simpsons) *Night of the Groaning Homeless (South Park)** *Go Viral~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Cherry the Vegetarian (Simpsons)** *The Gene Next Door (Simpsons)** *Mr. Bump at the Bat (Simpsons) *The Growling (Futurama)** During OAV 2C *The Way Halfas Weren't (Simpsons)** *Toy Story 3~KNS Style (Movie) *Wreck it Ralph~KNS Style (Movie) Between OAV 2C Epilogues *It's Magic, Mr. Tickle (Peanuts)** *Sugar Coated Frights (Rocko)** *Halloween with Pete Ghost (Cow & Chicken)** *Tales from the Wasteland~KNS Style (Manga) *Ducktales Remastered~KNS Style (Game) *Coded~KNS Style (Game) *A Canterlot Wedding~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Crystal Empire~KNS Style (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Epic Mickey~KNS Style (Game) *Winnie the Pooh~KNS Style (Movie) *Blue Submarine No. 6~KNS Style (Anime) *The Power of Two~KNS Style (Game) *The Power of Illusion~KNS Style (Game) *Dream Drop Distance~KNS Style (Game) *Three Musketeers~KNS Style (Movie) *Kingdom Hearts III~KNS Style (Game) *KNS & the King of Thieves (Movie) *Return to the Sea~KNS Style (Movie) *Cars~KNS Style (Movie) *Alice (2010 Version)~KNS Style (Movie) *Simba's Pride~KNS Style (Movie) Between Special 3 & Christmas Specials *Lita's Wedding (Simpsons)** *Tokyo (Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling) (Simpsons)** *In-Law, Can You Spare 2 Dimes? (Simpsons)** *Washu's Product Name (Dilbert)** *Sonik's Comet (Simpsons)** *Tokyo's Competition (Dilbert) *Free Cake~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack's Prototype (Dilbert)** *The Stand Singer (Rocko) *Amy's Testing (Dilbert) *Welcome Back, Max Sr. (Family Guy)** *Caffeinated Coffee Tickets~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Jack the Genius (Simpsons) *Buenos Aeris Trip (Dilbert)** *Dream Team~KNS Style (Game) *I Take Thee Robert (Family Guy) *Best Friends for Life (South Park) *Demon City Shinjuku~KNS Style (Movie) *Halloween in Juuban St. (Family Guy)** *Bird Droid of Arc-Catraz (Futurama) *Digidestined After Dark (Simpsons)** *Cats and Sakaki (Family Guy)** *Death Punchies~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Mayor's Informercial (Dilbert) *Moaning Mimi (Simpsons)** *But I Have the Receipt~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Long John Grounder (Family Guy) *Where the Tauros Roam (Futurama)** *Strong Beard (South Park) *Candy with Nuts (Spongebob)** *Rigby's Body~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sight For Weird Eyes (Fosters) *Roll's Boobs Destroy Society (South Park) *Ratigan's Heir (Simpsons) *There's Something About Piny (Family Guy) *World Wide Fussy (Fosters) *Proposition Toon (Futurama) *I Have No Nephew (Rocko)** *Buenos Aeris' Hunger (Dilbert)** *Minimus' Homeworld (Futurama)** *Jungle Men in the Mood (Futurama)** *Kurata's Sense of Snow (Simpsons)** *Quints 20XX (South Park)** *The White Elephant Gift Exchange~KNS Style (Regular Show) *It's Christmas in Country K (South Park)** *Road to Santaman (Family Guy)** *And Then There Were Littler (Family Guy)** *Vacation Fever (Rocko)** *Bunny Tide (Simpsons) *Undertale~KNS Style (Game)* *Sunday, Stupid Sunday (Simpsons) *Animal Wars~KNS Style (Movie) *Total Rickall~KNS Style (Rick & Morty) *Bowser Jr's Brothers (Fosters) *Valentine's Day in Tokyo (Family Guy)* *Happiness is a Warm Teddy, Jimmy Neutron (Peanuts) *How Katz Requisitioned His Groove Back (Futurama)** *Ship-haied (Spongebob)** *KNS Chicken Pox (South Park)** *Twits in April (Spongebob)** *Jokesters (Rocko)** *Brer Aid (South Park)** *Sailing the Many Zs (Rocko)** *The Best Burger in the World~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Sandwich of Death~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Maximum Meatball-Drive (Simpsons)** *Last of the Osakians (South Park)** *Trucker Hall of Fame~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Jerkwads the Movie (Simpsons) *Die, Drugists, Die (South Park)** *The Mutants are Striking (Futurama)** *30,000 Big Boys (Futurama)* *North by North Tokyo (Family Guy) *Funny Droid (South Park) *The Kiss Seen Around Tokyo (Family Guy)** *Gumball Joins NAMBLA (South Park)** *Fists of Justice~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Portal 2~KNS Style (Game) *Marie's Ponyta (Simpsons) *Fuzzy Dice~KNS Style (Regular Show)** *Bobcat Letter Blues (Simpsons)** *Smoke Out (South Park)** *KNS: Back to Dimensions (Family Guy/Game)** *Life of Minimus (Family Guy)** *Bon Voyage, Sailor Moon (and Don't Come Back!) (Peanuts)** *Emperor's New Groove~KNS Style (Movie) *Madness Returns~KNS Style (Game) *Hector~KNS Style (Game) *I See Tokyo, I See France (Rocko)** *Rhythm Thief~KNS Style (Game) *What Have We Learned, Sailor Venus (Peanuts) (Flashback only; Present Time takes place before Why, Sailor Moon, Why?) *Edna and Harvey: The Breakout~KNS Style (Game)** *Edna and Harvey: Harvey's New Eyes~KNS Style (Game)** *Frozen~KNS Style (Movie) *The Ride of the Valkyries~KNS Style (Courage) *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog~KNS Style (Courage) *Ferngully~KNS Style (Movie) *Vultureman's Off-Site Meeting (Dilbert)** *Captain Hero's Fancy New Lady Bod (South Park) *Over the Top~KNS Style (Regular Show) *W.T.H. (South Park) *The Glee of Sect (Simpsons) *A Fish Called Flara (Simpsons) *Benson Be Gone~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Thomas is the New Goat (Family Guy) *Sexual Harassment Rainbow Monkey (South Park)** *Asia's Wing (South Park)** *A Candace Divided (Simpsons) *Jerkwads and the Former Shinntou (Simpsons) *Cream the Tree Hugger (Simpsons) *Pooh and Piglet's Art (Dilbert)** *Argit on the Road (Simpsons)** *Cuckoo Lover (South Park)** *Mariachi-Demic Part 1 (South Park) *Mariachi-Demic Part 2 (South Park) *The First Turnabout~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Swipe This Episode (Simpsons) *Yur-Yikes! (South Park) *Unfortune Cookie (Rocko) *Fortune Cookie~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Mayor's Snuke (South Park) *Mid-Life Serpent (Spongebob) *Hiram vs Ratigan & Kate (Simpsons) *Please Mr. Lazy, Don't Hammer 'Em (Simpsons) *Turnabout Sisters~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *Tauros Gang (Cow & Chicken)** *Siblings and In-Laws (Family Guy) *Don~KNS Style (Regular Show) *Follow That Poke-Egg (South Park) *Mayored to the Magma (Simpsons)** *Dances With Na'vi (South Park) *Turnabout Samurai~KNS Style (Ace Attorney) *It's the Pumpkin King, Squidward (Peanuts)** *Spanish Tai (Futurama) *Eek! A Corpse! (South Park) *You're Not Elected, Patrick Star (Peanuts) *Tokyo's Black Friday (South Park)** *A Song of Darkness and Brimstone (South Park)** *Scatterbrain the Bubs (Simpsons)** *KNS Turkey Time (Rocko)** *Fickled Fathers (Rocko)** *Fun with Meat (South Park)** *Dummies and Dragons (South Park)** *Hiram Should Lay Off the Snacks (South Park) *Eustace and Xandir (Simpsons) *The Stick of Disharmony (South Park Game) *Phage's Holiday (Dilbert)** *Mr. Bump Gets an F (Simpsons) *Why, Sailor Moon, Why? (Peanuts)** *A Decemberween Pageant~KNS Style (Homestar)** *Tot Toys Christmas (South Park)** *Christmas Dudes (Family Guy) (Season Finale)** Category:Schedule Category:Episode Guide Category:Information Lists Category:Kouja no Senshi